Unity of Heart
by Amledo
Summary: Short fluff piece. Alistair/Aedan m!cousland slash. Aedan doubts whether their relationship can stand up to peace, Alistair begs to differ.


(A/N: I'm back with more Dragon Age fanfiction. I still don't own it, and oddly enough they've never accepted my offers to buy it. Now, this is Alistair/Aedan better known as M!Cousland because we all know that there wasn't nearly enough of that in the game. And there's nowhere near enough of it on the site, so I had to do something about it. This is a one-shot and mostly pointless fluff and say it with me people THIS IS SLASH IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. So without further ranting to make my word count look better, I give you…)

Unity of Heart

_**Sumus **_the phrase that had been emblazoned on his shield and sword that in the common tongue bound them under the simple banner 'We are One' and made them a united force. It was something of an Oath that he had taken; that they all had taken, and though they fought side by side, the words gave strength to his heart. It leant him an added sense of courage and hope, determination and some measure of safety in the chaos that was the battlefield. It was so infinitely simple, just an Oath, a Bond, a Promise, but to them it was everything, and as the last of the Wardens it was one they would never break.

Aedan's fingers trailed over the word that stood for such a powerful, simple phrase, so elegantly inscribed on his shield among delicate weaves of vine and leaf, such artistry for war. But all the time his eyes lingered on Alistair, in fact he was quite regularly incapable of removing his gaze from the larger man. It was no secret at that point that Aedan was in love with the blonde Templar. More than in love, he had given his heart entirely and utterly to the other man, and their Oath as Wardens had become a truth of their hearts.

"Are you okay, Aedan?" Alistair questioned softly, and battle calloused fingers trailed affectionately through the younger man's hair. Aedan leaned into the touch, heaving a sigh that he normally would have contained. After a moment of consideration he reached up and grasped his lover's fingers, admiring their strength and pressing a kiss to scarred knuckles. Though he had been watching the entire time, he hadn't really noticed Alistair moving it had simply been a welcome surprise to find himself being caressed.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm just a little worried. You and I…we've been through so very much together, nearly everything really. And yet, it has always been action for us, we've never had a very long period of time to occupy with just _us_. What happens when this is done, and we just have each other?" Aedan said softly, the fear evident in his voice, his other hand still absently trailed the workings of the shield's designs. In response Alistair gently tugged the shield away from the smaller man and put himself in its place so that he could look at Aedan properly. After a silent moment of study he embraced the man that he called lover and captured the pouting mouth in a soft kiss, trying to urge some happiness back into that expression.

"I know just as well as you do that our obligation to the Wardens will never end. But in the interim in our 'down time' I don't see any reason why we can't settle down for a bit. We could get a nice little place outside of Redcliffe and raise sheep or something. We do what the Maker gives us time to do. Even if we decide to do nothing more than spend the rest of our lives holding on to one another, it wouldn't be a wasted life. I've never meant anything more than when I told you I love you, and it's still true," Alistair said with gentle conviction burning in his honest eyes. Aedan knew that his Templar would never lie to him, but the darkness in his mind was not so easily quelled. Sensing this, Alistair gently tugged the other man to lie beside him, wrapping his arms around Aedan's slender frame and snuggling him close.

"I love you too Alistair, I love you too. It's just that I…don't want to be the guy you look at later in li…" Aedan's words died in his throat when an arresting kiss sealed his lips to Alistair's. The larger man proceeded to kiss the smaller senseless with every drop of skill that he had acquired in the space of their 4 month relationship. It seemed a mutual thing that their bodies grew closer together, and the heat between them always left Aedan breathless and entirely subject to whatever compulsion struck Alistair. Thankfully both of them were remarkably shy and more often than not such heated kisses resulted in nothing more than twining together and falling asleep. Aedan allowed himself a contented sigh and a small smile before sinking utterly into Alistair's comforting warmth and pillowing his head on the larger man's chest.

"Aedan Cousland, I will never for one moment in my life even consider thinking about regretting you. The sooner you get that in your head the better, because it isn't going to get any less true as the years go on. What time we have left…I choose to give my time to you, just as much as you give yours to me, remember that won't you?" Alistair trailed his fingers lightly over Aedan's cheek and smiled lightly. "I think, I would very much like a glimpse of that future, where I endeavor to spend my days with you in my arms," the Templar said brightly and Aedan grinned, his doubt and concern momentarily assuaged. He closed his eyes and allowed Alistair's warmth and the sound of a familiar heartbeat lull him to sleep.

(A/N: I know it's short, but I'm quite happy with it. Let me know what you thought of it, unless you're going to flame me because it was designated slash at the top and I consider that to be fair warning. Oh, and 'Sumus' is Latin for the phrase that was mentioned. If I got it wrong argue with the Google Translator.)


End file.
